Lucario
Lucario (Japanese: ルカリオ Rucario) is a Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon. Lucario are usually very polite and modest. Some can even talk, using Telepathy, are very powerful, and are considered by many the strongest Fighting-Type Pokémon in the games. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. Appearance Lucario is a jackal-like Pokémon that nears four feet in height (3'11" exactly). It stands on two feet like its pre-evolved form Riolu. Lucario looks somewhat like a dog/wolf-like Pokémon. Also a kangroo in some points. Though similar in appearance to Riolu, Lucario has some notable differences. It's forepaws are black and it has large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps on Riolu. There is also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle are longer in comparison to Riolu but it retains the black "mask" and red eyes. The "mask also has an added upper stripe. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head opposed to Riolu, who only had two and were previously located on the side of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso is covered in yellow fur. Known as the Aura Pokémon, Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called aura. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the auras of creatures and objects around it. With its ability to sense the auras in all things around it, it can navigate and track through telepathic methods. They can also guide the waves of an aura in an offensive manner to create small balls of energy such as Aura Sphere. Lucario are also able to understand human speech; it is said that Lucario can also speak it, though only Sir Aaron's Lucario has been shown to do so and only through telepathy. Lucario has a high attack stat and is very fast. In Anime Lucario's first appearance in an episode from the main series was in''' Lost Leader Strategy!, under the ownership of Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Maylene's Lucario was used again in the next two episodes Crossing the Battle Line!' and' A Triple Fighting Chance!, where Maylene battled Dawn in a match and Ash in a Gym Battle. Another Lucario was used by Riley on Iron Island, being the only Steel type on the island who could resist the machine that Team Galactic was using to drive Steel type Pokemon crazy. It's resistance to the machine was due to a combination of willpower and its strong connection to Aura. Lucario also makes a small cameo in the opening theme songs "Unbeatable (Advanced Battle)," "Battle Frontier," and "Together". Movies Lucario has a lead role in the Pokémon movie ''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew''. Lucario is considered a legend from olden times to the town where he appears in front of Ash Ketchum and his friends, and mistakes Ash for his old friend Sir Aaron due to his similar aura. At one time in the past, Lucario was going to try and help Sir Aaron save a castle, but Aaron trapped him in his Aura staff which made him think that Sir Aaron had betrayed him. Evolution '''Lucario is the evolved form of Riolu. Riolu evolves into Lucario by leveling up with high happiness during the day. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucario is also available as an unlockable character in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is unlocked by meeting him in the Subspace Emissary, or by playing a certain amount of VS matches. Most of his attacks are imbued with aura. Ironically, he does not use any moves like Metal Claw, but he uses his down smash in a fashion similar to Dark Pulse. Lucario's attacks in Brawl are: *Standard Special - Aura Sphere *Side Special - Force Palm *Up Special - ExtremeSpeed *Down Special - Counter *Final Smash - Aura Storm Subspace Emissary Lucario's appearance in the story mode The Subspace Emissary is fairly late in the game. Lucario meditates atop an icy peak when he is approached by Meta Knight, who has climbed the mountain alongside the Ice Climbers to reach his stolen ship the Halberd, which is approaching. Lucario challenges Meta Knight to a fight, but the two of them become friends afterwards, and Lucario joins Meta Knight in Infiltrating the Halberd, where he discovers Solid Snake hiding in a cardboard box. Meta Knight then gets ready to fight Snake, but Lucario senses that Snake is a good guy, and halts Meta Knight from attacking Snake. Lucario also senses enemies nearby and Snake quickly joins the duo. Lucario is next seen fighting a false Peach and a false Zelda made from shadow bugs. Meta Knight, Lucario, and Snake defeat the false princesses and set the real ones free. Lucario also aids Fox, Falco, Zelda, Peach, and Snake battle Duon on the Halberd bridge while Meta Knight tries to reclaim the ship. After this he joins the others to battle Master Hand in subspace. However it is revealed that a powerful creature named Tabuu had been manipulating Master Hand and his associates. He then uses his off waves to turn all heroes into trophies (except Ganondorf (he used a different attack to beat him), Bowser (who was betrayed by Ganondorf), Master Hand (who is defeated by Tabuu but is not turned into a trophy) and anyone who is already a trophy.). After this King Dedede's pins brings back Luigi and Ness (who bring King Dedede back) and Kirby, who is seprate from them but comes back because he ate one of King Dedede's pins. After this King Dedede convinces Bowser to help them, Link and Zelda (if found) bring back Ganondorf who goes to fight Tabuu and Wario (who is sucked into subspace as a trophy earlier in the game (after he is defeated by Lucas and Red) and though he doesn't cleary understand he goes to the great maze aswell (if saved)).If Lucario is saved he will go to the great maze to battle the heroes shadow clones (of every hero who is in subspace excluding Sheik (another form used by Zelda), Zero Suit Samus (Samus is wearing her powersuit when she enters subspace) and Red's Squirtle and Ivysaur (when used he always starts with Charizard in story mode)), any bosses that have been fought and Tabuu himself. After they make it to Tabuu he is weakened by the destruction of his wings (by Sonic) which prevents him from turning everyone into trophys. When defeated Tabuu is destroyed and the world returns (except the floating isle because so many bombs went off in one area, so close together). Quotes Lucario is acually able to seemingly speak english in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and oddly won't say his name like other Lucarios (and Pokémon in general) because he is actually using telepathy to communicate his thoughts. *"Watch the power of Aura!, rawahhhh!"-using his final smash *"It's not over!" *"Behold the Aura!" *"The Aura is mine!" Known Trainers With a Lucario *Sir Aaron *Maylene *Cynthia *Riley Origins Lucario's name possibly derives from a part of the word orichalcum in Japanese, when spelled backwards. Orichalcum is a legendary metal and might have a relation to Lucario, since it is a Steel-Type Pokémon. Lucario's appearance may be based on the Egyptian god of death, Anubis, who has a jackal head. Category:Pokemon Category:Movies